Unexpected Invitations
by SoulIllusions
Summary: Takuro Ushida and his family goes to visit their long and lost relatives in Silent Hill......but what happens....if your forced to not leave?


Unexpected Invitation by SoulIllusions  
  
Chapter 1: Between a Dream and Reality ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- --Takuro's Journal--  
  
Summer, when I think of summer, I usually think it's the most boring season in the history of my knowledge. Why couldn't I just go to summer camp with my friends but instead, we have to go visit my long and lost uncle and aunt, along with my long and lost cousins in Silent Hill (who would've known...). Now that I think of this place, there's something strange about this place, snow in the middle of the summer, even this weird old woman tried to threatened and scare me about some weird presents....I didn't really believe her cuz I thought she was crazy and she was losing her mind or something, so.....I just walked away, but then, she kept following, I ran as fast as I could and hid in the alley where she couldn't see me, I sat on the ground and took deep breaths. After that, I got up and went straight home. At least I made some new friends, they kinda remind me of my friends in school, so I guess, it wasn't so bad.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- ~Dream~  
  
"Where am I?" said Takuro.  
  
He looks around and finds himself in a subway station.  
  
"How'd I end up here?" said Takuro, still wondering.  
  
He scratches his head and walks up to an old woman.  
  
"Excuse me, mam, but where am I?" said Takuro.  
  
The old woman turns around and stares at Takuro..  
  
"Wait, your that crazy old woman I met on the streets." said Takuro.  
  
She opens his left hand and places something in his palm.  
  
"Take this, it's a memento of my daughter.......take good care of it...." said the old woman as she disappears from the shadows.  
  
He looked at it and it starts to glow red. Suddenly, everybody started to act very strangely (except for Takuro)and turned into demon children.  
  
"What the...!?" surprised Takuro.  
  
They started to come straight at him. Takuro tried to run but something tried to hold him back from running away. He struggled in fear as the demon children walked up to him.  
  
"HELP! HELP! MOM! DAD! SAYOKO!....HELPPPPP!!!!!!!" shouted Takuro in fear.  
  
~~~~  
  
He suddenly woke up, breathing heavily, terrified by the nightmare.  
  
"Weird.....it was so real.....definitely scared the hell out of me..." said Takuro, still frightened about the nightmare.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't watch scary movies at night." said Takuro, scratching his head.  
  
"I wonder if that memento is...." said Takuro as he opens his left hand.  
  
He looked in shock as he saw that memento in his dream.  
  
"Very....very weird.....I thought it was just a dream....it's definitely not an ordinary dream at all...." said Takuro, still shocked.  
  
"Hmm....haha, very funny, Sayoko....I'm not playing any games with you anymore....if you don't come out the grim reaper will get you." said Takuro as he changes his clothes and went straight for the door.  
  
A flying demon appears in front of Takuro, ready to devour him.  
  
"Mo..mo...MONSTER!" shouted Takuro.  
  
He closes the door, just standing there, breathing heavily.  
  
"Tell me this isn't happening, tell me this isn't happening, TELL ME THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" shouted Takuro in fear.  
  
The flying demon breaks down the door and knocks Takuro down on the floor.  
  
As the flying demon stands there, waiting for a moment to kill him, Takuro looks to his right and sees a rifle gun, under the bed. He grabs it as quickly as he can and shoots at the demon and it falls down.  
  
"Th..th..th..that was close.....there must be hundreds of these, flying around." frightened Takuro, still in fear.  
  
"I guess that old woman is right.....I better prepare for the worse that is happening." said Takuro.  
  
So he packs up and goes downstairs. He suddenly sees two little flying demons, sucking up blood from the corpses' heads.  
  
"MOM!? DAD!? UNCLE DANIEL!? AUNT KATHERINE!?" shouted Takuro, frightened in fear yet again.  
  
The two little demons flies at him. He shoots them and they fall down, covered in blood. He then goes down the stairs and goes to check on the corpses.  
  
"M..m..mom.....D..d..dad....u..uncle and a..aaunt...." cried Takuro as he falls down to the ground.  
  
"Don't die.....you can't die now....you just....can't...." said Takuro, wiping his tears out.  
  
"I never cried this much before.....usually, I beat up people to calm down my nerves...." said Takuro in depression.  
  
He sees an envelope and a letter on a table. He looks at the letter and reads it:  
  
June 14, 1935 Friday  
  
Dear Katherine,  
  
I am sorry for leaving you and our children, my love, I am out to go on a journey, to seek for  
  
my long and forgotten brothers and sisters. When I do find them, we shall be reunited again,  
  
together, as a family. Don't lose hope, with your courage and trusting spirit, I will be  
  
able to find them...I will come home...someday....I bid you farewell, take care of our  
  
children, Katherine. I will be coming back, I promise you.....I will....  
  
Your beloved husband,  
  
Daniel  
  
"If this letter was written from Uncle Daniel, then that would mean.....65 years ago!?" said Takuro.  
  
A bloody corpse wakes up and grabs Takuro's arm. "We were reunited, as a family.....until it ended short.....but as long as we stay together....we DIE TOGETHER!" said Katherine.  
  
"You shall suffer, just like your family suffers with us......join us.....JOIN US...." said Katherine.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PARENTS!?" shouted Takuro.  
  
Suddenly, five other corpses appears and walks up to Takuro, holding knifes. He shoots them and runs to the door.  
  
"There's no way.....to escape....." said Katherine.  
  
Takuro shoots the doorknob and opens the door. He closes it and runs.  
  
"Where am I suppose to go now?" said Takuro as he runs to find a place to hide.  
  
He sees a staircase and goes down the stairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It sucks doesn't it......well I don't care.....please submit a review of what you think of this story....if it sucks I'll just go and do another story.....*shoots him/her self* X_X! 


End file.
